The present invention relates to a support mechanism, in particular to a support mechanism for use in a latch mechanism. Another aspect of the present invention relates to a latch mechanism.
Latch mechanisms are known to be provided on vehicle doors, such as cars (automobiles), which hold the door in a closed position, yet allow the door to be opened. The latch has a fully closed position at which the associated door is fully closed. The latch also has a first safety position at which the associated door is not quite fully closed, but nevertheless will not open. The latch has an open position at which the door can be opened to allow entry and exit of a vehicle driver or a passenger.
Certain latch mechanisms include power closure systems. In order for the power closure system to operate, the door is moved from the fully opened position to the first safety position, typically manually by the vehicle driver/passenger. Sensors within the latch detect when the door is in the first safety position, and a control system powers an actuator, typically an electric motor, to drive the latch bolt of the latch to the fully closed position. Further sensors detect when the latch bolt is in the fully closed position, following which the power closure mechanism is returned to its rest position.
In the event that a malfunction occurs part way through the power closing operation, there is a risk that the power closure system will jam. Under such circumstances, it is not possible to open the door. To address this problem, various complicated systems have been devised to ensure that the door can still be opened, even in the event of such a malfunction.
A further problem occurs when it is required to open the door part way through a power closing sequence. Under these circumstances, the power closure sequence must be complete and only then can the door be opened. This causes a delay, which can be frustrating to the person operating the latch.